


In which I delve into snippets of a session and expand the Tabletop RPG AU.

by Eastonia



Series: East's Zutara Week Prompted Worldbuilding and Headcanons [7]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: (Or I should say session?), Alternate Universe - Tabletop Gaming, Dungeons and Dragons AU, Episode: s01e13 The Blue Spirit, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Gaang (Avatar) as Family, Gen, It's the campaign that mirrors the 1st season, Pre-Relationship, Suki did a session but then her training season for (insert sport) started, Toph isn't back from her boarding school excursion, Worldbuilding, Zutara Week, Zutara Week 2019, tabletop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 19:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20102401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastonia/pseuds/Eastonia
Summary: For ZKWeek 2019 Easier.Exactly what it says on the tin. Snippets of 'The Blue Spirit' session plus a bit of the meta of the Tabletop RPG AU.(Where everything is beautiful and nothing hurts).(And Zuko and Katara are friends that flirt and it's just so normal for the Gaang that it doesn't register anymore).





	In which I delve into snippets of a session and expand the Tabletop RPG AU.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt me with an AU and a Zutara Week day I missed!
> 
> @eastonia-blog.tumblr.com

Final world build/headcanon/snippet for Zutara Week 2019!

  * A wee bit of world building meta before we head straight into snippets and headcanon. Iroh before he started up this campaign asked where they want to start off. In the end, the group decided to do what they usually do for people who have to hop in and out of sessions and just roll for their levels. Zuko and Aang both get ridiculously lucky. Sokka and Katara, don’t.
  * (Aang then puts all his levels into becoming _the best_ air magic user ever – which fit in with the backstory Iroh helped him develop. Zuko fiddles a bit, does something and everyone assumes he’s going to emerge his usual badarse rogue who will be their mentor figure because _damn_ those rolls were _good_. And then he puts forward a… not-so-good low-levelled fire sorcerer?)
  * (“But what happened to all your _levels_?” – Sokka  
Zuko taps on his nose “You’ll find out.”  
“But we’re missing a rogue?” – Katara.)
  * Cue the ‘Blue Spirit’ session.
  * “I thought things were supposed to get easier!” – Aang after a string of crummy dice rolls that caused Sokka and Katara to become debilitatingly ill.
  * Katara is attempting to self-heal spontaneously (even though her character’s healing abilities don’t kick in until she reaches the next level) and she is just failing so hard.
  * (In universe, Sokka’s and her characters start making up crack. Out of Universe Katara may be frustrated at her rolls but the fact Zuko is nearly rolling on the floor with laughter? That’s okay.)
  * Aang actually rolls a couple of passes. He finds a healer, gains knowledge of the cure and finds the cure… And then he fails his Perception Saving Throw.
  * Katara – “URGH! Now what?” she glares over at Zuko who is sitting there quite innocently.  
Zuko – “Go break him out?”  
Katara – “Zuko in case you didn’t notice, Sokka and I are both babblingly ill. Also, you were mean, so _we don’t have a rogue_.”
  * Iroh looks over at Zuko and “Well, at this rate the campaign will be over before they even get around to the saving the world bit.”  
Zuko looks at Katara, thinks about it and sighs.  
Aang perks up “Wait are you going to join the party?”  
“I never said that.”
  * Cue Zuko’s character deciding to break Aang’s character out of the stronghold. He rolls a lot of successes. He also begins his breaking-and-entering with a natural 20.
  * Sokka is not impressed. Katara is not impressed.
  * “This is why you shouldn’t have _left_ the party. We’re missing our rogue!”
  * This is when Katara, Sokka and Aang realise that Zuko’s character is primarily a _rogue_ and he _multiclassed_. (And he’s using his low-levelled sorcerer as… something? He’s a mini-boss that isn’t very good at being a mini-boss).
  * “And you _didn’t_ want to make things easier on yourself???” – Katara.  
“Well, where’s the drama in that?” – Zuko  
“You’re _lucky_ you’re cute.”
  * The only reason why things go pear shaped is because Zuko finally, _finally_, fails a Perception Saving Throw. Aang’s attempts to recruit him to the party (silly Aang, your character has lower charisma _and_ intimidation than Katara’s) fail.
  * “You mean to tell me, your character can do all… _that_ and he’s still trying to be a cruddy sorcerer?”  
“You’ll find out later Katara, _trust me_.”


End file.
